


An Unlikely Encounter

by Tamithna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamithna/pseuds/Tamithna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren works as a prostitute to be able to feed himself.<br/>One day, Levi comes across him and picks him up.<br/><br/><b><i>Edit: 3 years later and I definitely hate this fic but I won't delete it becasue it has 2k + hits. Please bear in mind that this is an old fic when you read it!</i></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... yeah, the summary explains it all.  
> As always, any feedback is appreciated and kudos&comments are welcome.  
> I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading!  
> 

Levi sighs.

He is so damn tired. Luckily for him it’s Friday and he has the whole weekend off, Erwin had insisted he took a two days break.

Loosening his tie with one hand and holding the steering wheel with the other, Levi observes the empty streets.

At this hour, the city center probably is all lively, its lights at full power, couples going for a night out and teenagers getting their asses drunk but all the old side streets are dark and empty.

Rather dangerous too but it’s a shortcut to Levi’s residential area so he really doesn’t care. One of the street lamps starts to flicker and Levi hurries out of that place.

There is a limit at how much he doesn’t care and he doesn’t feel like getting stabbed nor robbed.

However, as he passes on an alley, he notices a person sitting on the floor of the sidewalk, back turned to the building, hugging their knees. Levi is going to ignore them, of course, but the person, a boy he notices, gets up when he sees the car and makes a signal with his hand.

Levi hesitates, but ends up stopping and pulling over. He must be out of his mind.

The boy is skinny and his clothes are loose around him. His chocolate brown hair is dirty and so is his boyish face. He has lovely eyes though, bright green.

He could have been very beautiful if he wasn’t in such a bad shape.

“Hey mister, do you need some company tonight?” his voice sounds muffled because of the closed windows of the car but Levi notices his voice is melodic in a childish way.

He opens the window a little bit on the boy’s side.

“How old are you kid?”

“I’m 18, no need to worry about legal stuff.” Seeing the look on the older man’s face, he adds. “I’ve got my ID with me if you want to check.”

“What’s your name?”

“Eren, mister.”

Levi feels terribly sorry for the boy. He is so young yet has this desperate, hopeless look in his face. Levi wonders if he is a drug addict or something.

“Look, Eren, I’m not here because I want to take someone with me. I was just passing on my way home, sorry.”

“But mister, you could have fun. I don’t ask for a lot of money and if you’re not okay with guys you can close your eyes and imagine someone else. Please, I’m just…” he is interrupted by a loud roar that makes Levi jump on his seat but ends up being just Eren’s stomach. Even with the faint, flickering lights of the street lamps, Levi can notice the blush that spreads through the boy’s cheeks. “… hungry.”

He finishes the sentence with his gaze on his feet, head dropped in embarrassment, hands squeezing each other.

Defeated, Levi unlocks his car's doors.

He really must be out of his mind.

“Get in.” Eren looks like a puppy, happiness lighting his face as he enters the car.

Levi couldn’t be more happy with his easy washable car seat covers as Eren isn’t exactly clean. He drives off again as soon as the door is closed.

“Wait, you don’t need to take me some place else. Usually my costumers do it on spot.” Eren fidgets on his seat, looking nervous and a little bit afraid.

“What? No, I’m just going to feed you.” He wrinkles his nose. “And give you a shower. You fucking stink.”

“You’re not going to use me? Seriously?” Eren’s jaw drops, looking in disbelief to the pale man on his side.

“I never paid for sex, kid, I’m not going to do it now.”

“Oh.”

There is silence for a while as Levi continues to drive to the main street that has a lot more cars and traffic.

“How did you end up selling yourself?” he notes the sad expression on Eren’s face. “If you don’t mind me asking, it's not really my business.”

“It’s fine.” He clears his throat and passes a hand through his dirty hair. “My mother died a few months ago, almost a year now actually. Cancer ate her away. We were poor and we could not afford the treatment’s fees, it was a slow death. I guess my father couldn’t stand the loss because he left a week later, leaving only a note that said how sorry he was for leaving me alone. Oh, he also left me a shitload of debts.”

He makes a pause, looking out of the window. It’s probably the first time in a long period that he is talking so much about himself.

“I lived with my two best friends for two or maybe three months. You know, switching from one house to another. I tried to find a job to cover my living expenses but they never lasted and I couldn’t be a burden for them and their families anymore. They weren’t exactly rich either, so I just left in the middle of the night.

First, I tried to get some jobs, lived on those old abandoned buildings. There are a lot of them around here because only the city center is new, all its surroundings are very old. But no one wanted to accept a homeless kid as an employee. One day I was really desperate, hungry, and some guy found me and mistook me for his usual whore. He was a bit drunk so I just went with the flow. That’s how it started. As I told you, they usually do it on the spot and don’t pay much. There are some days that are better than the others.”

“Can I assume today was one of those bad days?”

“Yeah. More like bad week actually. Seven days, one fucking blowjob.” His stomach growls again. “Sorry about this, I basically just told you the story of my life.”

“I asked you about it.” Levi parks on his favorite spot and turns off the engine, head full of thoughts. “We’re here.”

Both get out, heading to a tall and luxurious glass building.

The doorman greets Levi and sends an odd look towards Eren who ignores it and follows the other man to an elevator. Levi hits the 7th floor button.

“Oh, now that I’m standing next to you I can see you’re incredibly short.” Eren looks down to Levi with a defiant grin.

“Shut the fuck up shitty brat, it’s a family thing.” Eren snickers loudly. The elevator makes a soft “ding” and the doors open. Levi goes down the corridor and stops in front of the apartment with a _104_ engraved on the door and opens it.

“Oh, wow, nice place!” Eren whistles while looking around the elegant entrance hall with wide-open eyes. There's a short corridor that leads to a brightly lit living room.

The colors scheme is based on black, white and red and everything matches, all looked comfortable and cozy since the huge leather couch to the paintings on the walls. The kitchen and living room are separated not with walls but with a large counter that has tall stools around it.

“Yeah, sure, whatever but please don’t touch anything before taking a shower.” Levi takes off his jacket and tie. “Come with me.”

He guides Eren to a huge bathroom decorated in the same colors as the rest of the house. He opens one of the cabinets and fishes out a soft towel. He disappears for a few seconds and comes back with a pair of clean boxers and a green t-shirt.

“I’m not going to give you pants because they probably won’t fit you. Is this okay with you?”

“Better than okay, thanks.”

“Take your time but for god’s sake scrub yourself until you bleed.” He turns his back to leave but returns. “Also, I don’t feel like doing shit so I’m not cooking, I’m ordering. What do you want to eat?”

“Me? Are you asking me?” Eren looks behind himself.

“No, you idiot, I’m talking with my asshole. It actually answers sometimes.” He rolls his eyes.

“Well then, what would your asshole like to eat?” Eren grins provocatively, slightly wiggling one eyebrow.

He looks ridiculous.

“I suggest you shut the fuck up before I throw your ass out of here. Now, what do you want to eat?”

“Pizza, if you don't mind.” He shrinks visibly at Levi’s hostile reaction and blushes, visibly embarrassed.

“Toppings?”

“You choose, I’m not picky.” He hesitates and before Levi can leave, he asks something that has been bothering him for a while. “Huh, could you tell me your name please?”

“It’s Levi.”

“As in the jeans?”

“Fuck you.” Eren chuckles as Levi leaves and prepares to take his first shower in months, discarding his dirty clothes on the tiled floor. He plays with the faucet a little and lets the hot water fall on his back. As he picks up the shampoo and body wash, he sees that Levi has a bit of a weird obsession with blue products that spell “Fresh” on the bottles. They smell good though.

Following Levi’s orders, Eren scrubs his skin with so much force until it turns completely red, and almost rips off his hair.

After some good forty minutes, when the boy finally feels clean, he dries himself up while being careful not to wet the floor. He reaches for the underwear but stops suddenly, shocked with his reflection on the mirror. He cannot remember the last time he had seen himself like this and he almost doesn’t recognize his own face. His naturally tan skin hugs his bones in a way that can’t possibly be healthy, his hair a mess and badly cut as he had done it himself. His dark circle make him look older and sick. He has some unknown scars and many bruises. Some clients are pretty rough on him. Turning his head away, Eren dresses himself, trying to ignore the stranger on the mirror.

The boxers fit quite nicely as they adapt to the body shape but the t-shirt is loose yet short.

He leaves the bathroom and finds Levi coming from the entrance hall with a big pizza box in his hands.

“Just in time, dinner’s here.”

“I, huh, didn’t know where to put my clothes so I just left them on the floor.”

“Leave them there; I’ll take care of it after we eat.”

They eat in silence, avoiding looking at each other, as the whole situation is awkward in the least, only being interrupted by Eren’s praises to the food.

“This is so good, I missed pizza so much.” he munches happily, almost crying.

They eat everything and Levi starts picking up the plates and glasses to wash them.

“Let me help you with the dishes.”

“No.” Levi avoids Eren’s hands that try to reach the plates. “I have some spare tooth brushes on one of the bathroom’s cabinets. Use one. And go to sleep.”

“I’m going to sleep here?”

“Do you think I would kick you out with those clothes? I’m not that rude.”

“Okay, where should I sleep?”

“On my bedroom. Don’t worry, the sheets were changed just today.”

“Where will you sleep?”

“I’ll take the couch.” Levi struggles with a stain that refuses to come out in one of the plates.

“But Levi, it’s your house.”

“I’ve already decided Eren. Now go.”

He closes his mouth, deciding it’s better not to argue and gets out of the kitchen.

Levi quickly finishes doing the dishes and goes to solve the problem of Eren’s clothes on the bathroom floor.

With a disgusted face, he picks all up with the tip of his fingers and throws everything out since underwear to shoes. He would buy him new clothing, money isn’t exactly a problem and those things are beyond repair.

As he goes back to the bathroom, he notices a necklace with a key on the floor.

Eren must have dropped it. He picks it up, putting it down on the counter.

He takes a shower and only after finishing it, he remembers he had not picked up his pajamas and underwear.

Silently cursing, Levi rolls himself on a towel and carefully goes to his room. It’s dark with the exception of the streetlights that come in through the open blinds. Eren is, apparently, asleep.

He opens the closet doors and does his best to search for his clothes without any light.

“Levi.” He silences a scream and jumps while his bedside lamp lights up.

“You scared the shit out of me Eren.”

“Sorry, that wasn’t my intention.”

“Why aren’t you sleeping yet?”

“I don’t know, I can’t fall asleep. Could you come here for a bit please?”

“Wait, I’m naked, let me dress first.”

“Please, it’s really quick.”

Levi sighs and sees Eren sitting on his bed with his hands on his knees. He sits down on the bed next to him.

“What?” Eren doesn’t say anything for a while but suddenly there are arms around Levi’s neck, a mess of brown hair and something soft is touching his lips.

Eren is kissing him.

After some seconds spent being surprised, Levi tries to break free but the boy’s grip is firmer than what he had imagined. He feels something wet touch his mouth as Eren’s tongue try to enter his sealed lips.

Slowly and almost instinctively, Levi opens up. Eren’s mouth is warm and it tastes like his own toothpaste.

It is sloppy, hungry and Levi can’t admit to himself how much he actually wanted it. It’s a weird feeling. It feels so right, like they belong in each other’s arms.

Tiny moans escape from both throats and hands start to wander through bodies.

Eren straddles Levi’s hips and puts his arms around his neck, without breaking the obscene open-mouthed kiss.

When Eren grinds down on Levi’s erection, only the thin layer of Eren’s boxers separating their skin (Levi’s towel is long gone, probably resting on the floor), Levi jolts his eyes open, finally snapping out if his numb state.

It takes all of his self-control to push the boy back.

“Hey, Eren, stop.” Eren opens his eyes, his gorgeous, innocent green eyes, and stares at Levi, looking a little bit confused.

“What’s wrong?” his face is flushed red as he places a wet kiss on Levi’s neck, who almost melts and keeps going.

Almost.

“I told you I didn’t bring you here for this.”

“Yeah, but I’m not charging you money for it and we’re both obviously enjoying it.” with a smirk, Eren brushes his fingers on Levi’s hard dick, giving it a playful tug. Levi grabs his wrist, trying his best to look pissed, his self-determination fading away again but he quickly grabs it with teeth and nail.

“No. You don’t have to pay me back for anything.” He can’t let Eren do that to himself.

Not anymore.

“I think you’re misunderstanding something here.” Eren moves a bit, until he’s more comfortable in Levi’s lap. “I want you. I’m not doing this because I should, I’m doing it because I want to.”

“Kid, do you know how old I am? I’m thirty fucking years old.” Levi is getting desperate to find plausible arguments.

The little angel on his right shoulder is fading and the little devil on the left keeps getting stronger.

“Oh, please. I’ve taken dicks with double the age of yours.” Levi makes a slightly disturbed expression. “Plus, age doesn’t matter okay? I’m legal and you’re hot. And nice. And you smell good.” He cuddles Levi’s neck, rubbing his cheek on him, fingers massaging the shaved part of his undercut.

“But…” Levi still tries but the little angel is now completely gone.

“No buts, please let me have sex with someone I actually want to.” he kisses Levi’s jaw before kissing it and, shit, is he purring?

_Fuck it._

Levi clutches Eren’s butt, making him grasp in surprise. He tugs at the waistband of his boxers and pushes them down, feeling the soft skin on his fingertips.

Eren smiles, knowing he has won, and yanks his t-shirt off, proceeding to hug Levi, rubbing their nipples together in a circular motion.

Levi moans and pushes their hips together, providing the much needed friction. They are both panting when Eren pushes Levi down onto the mattress and sits on top of him.

“Where do you keep your condoms?” his voice is hoarse and deeper than the usual melodic tone. Levi has to make double the concentration to get his brain working.

“Top drawer.” he points to the bedside table. Eren stretches himself to get them and Levi takes advantage of his position to lick Eren’s lips, making him giggle. “I don’t have any lube though.”

He marks his words with a bite to the soft nub, receiving a shudder in response.

“I don’t mind, never used it before anyway.” he returns to his sitting position with a box in his hands.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“The pain is brief, I’m used to it. I’m not a virgin.” The sarcasm in his voice is evident as he removes a condom from the box and throws it to the floor, making Levi scrunch up his nose.

“I don’t care if you’re the biggest slut in the whole world, I’m not going to hurt you. Turn your back to me.”

In silence, Eren turns.

“All fours, ass up.” Eren does as he’s told and Levi spreads his butt cheeks, nudging the very tight muscles with his finger and Eren trembles in anticipation.

Levi looks to the delicious treat in front of him but still hesitates. What he is about to do is certainly nasty and he isn’t sure if Eren has some disease he could catch by licking his ass.

Truth be told, Eren did sell his body and Levi didn’t know if he used some kind of protection. Still, the rock hard dick between Levi’s legs keeps telling him to get over it.

So, he does.

Closing his eyes, Levi touches the ring of muscles very lightly with his tongue.

Well, it certainly doesn’t smell bad.

Levi licks again, this time more strongly and Eren finally gets what’s going on.

“Levi stop, you don’t need to do that!” he tries to turn around but Levi pushes him and shuts him up by opening his hole with his fingers and carefully inserting his tongue inside.

Eren whimpers loudly, saying Levi’s name in a very high-pitched voice. Levi keeps going, putting in both finger and tongue, enjoying the sounds the other makes.

Something wet drops on Levi’s leg and he sees Eren’s pre-cum dripping down his dick, falling quietly.

Gross.

He takes his tongue out of Eren’s butt and inserts another finger, scissoring the hole. Eren keeps groaning, breathing heavily, and suddenly his hips move on their own and Levi’s finger touches a little bump.

The boy practically screams and his arms stop being able to support him, which result in him face planting the bed, hips twitching violently.

Fucking sexy.

Levi repeats the motion over and over, assaulting the same spot and watching Eren be reduced to a sweaty mess.

“Aaaah, stop Levi, it’s enough! Please fuck me already.”

Eren tries to stand and reach for Levi’s throbbing penis but the man shoves him, making him lay down with his back to the bed.

“Hold your legs up.”

Eren immediately obeys and Levi reaches for the condom and rolls it down his dick.

He tries to be composed but fails. He wants to fuck the boy so badly.

He helps Eren secure his legs up by grabbing one of his thighs with one hand while the other guides his dick to Eren’s entrance, rubbing softly.

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Fuck yeah, I was born ready for this.” Eren snakes a finger behind him and opens up his ass even more as an invitation. “Fucking fuck me.”

Levi loses it.

He inserts the rest of his dick at once, stealing the air from Eren’s lungs, and making every muscle of his body clench, ass getting even tighter.

He’s in pain but Levi can't be bothered anymore, he had waited too much time so he moves merciless inside Eren.

The boy grabs the sheets and arches his back, starting to relax in each thrust. Even if Levi is pounding into him non-stop, the rhythm is still too painfully slow for Eren.

He grabs the man, putting his legs around his hips and kisses him roughly before whispering on his ear.

“Faster Levi, fuck me harder.” Levi happily complies, moving his hips back and forth, grabbing Eren’s sides with so much force that he knew it was going to leave marks.

He leans down to kiss the beautiful skin of the boy’s neck, moving slowly moving down, leaving a trail of wet kisses.

“Shit, Eren, you feel so good.” Both moaning, Levi slams hard, pace increasing, his balls slapping very loudly in Eren’s skin.

A very familiar sensation starts building up on his gut and he grabs Eren’s dick, starting pumping it.

“Fuck, shit, fuck, Eren! I’m cumming!”

“Ah, me too! Me too!” With a last thrust, they cum at almost the same time.

Eren’s semen spreads everywhere, in his stomach, in Levi’s stomach, on the sheets. Disgusting, but Levi doesn’t have enough energy on him to complain.

Removing himself from Eren, who makes a whimpering sound at the loss, Levi takes off the condom and ties it.

They make a hasty trip to the bathroom to clean themselves before returning to the warmness of the bed (before that, Levi discards the soiled sheet).

Eren hugs Levi and rests his head on his chest.

His skin is sweaty and he’s too hot.

"I’m not a cuddler kid, stop clinging to me.”

“Shut up and enjoy, you grumpy old man.”

“Who are you calling old now?” Levi sends him a dreadful look but Eren doesn’t move.

Defeated, he passes a hand through Eren’s damp hair, brushing it softly. Eren trails patterns on Levi’s skin and feels his eyes begging to close.

“Thank you Levi.”

“For what?” he is also sensing his lids comfortably heavy.

“For what you’ve done.”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything.” But Eren is already snoring gently and doesn’t hear.

Levi falls asleep shortly after, with a happy feeling he can’t quite describe.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any comment, question or suggestion? Drop me a message [here](http://ackermenn.tumblr.com/) on my tumblr.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
